Revenge of the Little People
by iago64
Summary: Some Leprechauns decide to get back at the Slayer because of Gachnar though her little sister. Very MA. Explcit. 18 audience.


Revenge of the Little People

Pat, did you hear what happened to Gacknar? Seamus said while nursing a mug of stout sitting in a corner of Willy s place

No, Seamus, I dinna. What happened? Pat asked taking drink from his mug and belching contentedly.

He got stepped on by the slayer. Seamus replied.

So what s that to us? The third person at the table asked.

It s what happened before that has me hackles up, Seamus answered as he drank and then belched, Good stuff he murmerred.

Well? Pat asked.

Well what? Seamus replied.

What happened, you prat? Pat asked with exaggerated patience.

Oh, that tis what has me all upset. Seamus said and quickly went on when he say the look in Pat s eye. They made fun of him because he was small. Like stature has some meaning. Seamus drained off his mug and signaled for another.

We need to do something about that, Mickey said sagely.

That we do, Pat agreed. Can t let this sort of thing stand at all.

Well I have some thoughts, Seamus said with a mischievous grin. We can nae take on the slayer, that would be purely stupid.

Aye Pat and Mickey replied.

Well she does have a little sister Seamus continued talking as new rounds were ordered.

Dawn got out of the bathtub and started toweling herself off. She was enjoying a quiet Friday night, her mother was out with friends. And she was able to persuade Buffy that she would be OK by herself for one night. It was St. Patrick s day and things seemed to be quiet lately, as if everything was holding its breathe waiting.

Ah well, she muttered. She hung up the towel and walked down to her room, feeling deliciously naughty at walking around naked. She never would have done it if there was a chance of being seen by anyone. She laid down on her bed and picked up a romance novel and started to read it. It was somewhat a somewhat trashy bodice ripper but since she had no homework to get caught up on she felt she deserved a mental break.

She picked up where the brave hero had saved the fair lady and was going to reap his rewards, she giggled and thought Yea, he is going to fuck her. She found herself fantasizing about some handsome prince to come and save her and then rewarding him with her virginity. Yea with my sister the slayer, she is more likely to kick his ass and chop his head off, she thought morosely. She sighed and continued reading. As she started to read what she thought of as The First Seduction in this book, she felt her nipples erecting and her pussy starting to get moist. She went with the feelings since they were nothing but a fantasy and she was feeling a bit horny.

She thought about the three tall men she saw while walking home from school, they were probably brothers from how alike they looked, and they all had the same bright red hair and beards, probably too old for her, but she could look after all. No charge for looking she thought. And they were worth looking at in their red jackets and tight white pants.

Dawn thought a bit more about them. She realized that her nipples were quite hard and her pussy was lubricating freely. She held the book open with one hand and ran her other down to her right breast and caress it. She gasped as if hit with a jolt of electricity. Oh I am horny from those three.

She put the book down and ran her other hand to her left breast and gasped from the pleasure of just caressing her now hyper sensitive nipples. She felt them grow harder , as if that were possible. She thought she heard something and paused in her explorations. She got up from her bed and felt embarrassed seeing the beginnings of a wet spot on her coverlet. She went to her door, opened it and stuck her head out. Mom .Buffy? You guys there? She called out. She paused for a moment waiting, and when there was no answer she ducked down to the bathroom and retrieved her towel and returned to her room. She laid it over the wetspot on the bed and laid herself down again.

There, she thought, Should I make a mess at least it will only be on the towel.

She returned her hands to her breast and gently ran her fingers around her areola before starting to caress her nipples. She gently ran her fingers around her nipples teasing herself, like she had previously, and then started to gently tug on them. Pulling and squeezing them gently. She sighed contentedly and started to run her right hand down her torso and over her flat stomach towards her thin pubic patch. She had once seen Buffy naked and saw that Buffy only had the lightest of patches covering her mound. She was hoping that genetics held out there. She lightly tugged on her hairs covered her mound and groaned at the teasing she felt as her hairs pulled her pussylips up, pulling gently against her engorged clit.

Oh damn, Dawn thought, Those three really do have me hot. She let go of her hairs and ran her hand slowly between her thighs and over her swollen pussy. She could feel the warmth pulsing there and felt how her labia slid freely. I am soaking wet She thought contentedly. Well, should not take too much to get me off this time.

She slid her fingers over her pussylips and felt them move freely na dmake a squishing noise as they did so. She moaned at the pleasure she felt as her fingers danced over her pussylips. She parted them and rubbed around her clit, gasping at the shocks of pleasure that shot through her body. Oh God that is good. She thought.

She slid her finger lower and teased about the entrance to her vagina, she rubbed around the entrance and then sighed deeply as she slid her finger into herself slowly. She pushed in gently and stopped at her first knuckle, she didn t want to pop her cherry carelessly. She wanted to give that away to someone other than herself. She pumped her finger shallowly and enjoyed the feeling of having something moving inside her vagina. She pulled her finger out and brought it to her mouth and licked it clean. She enjoyed the taste of her own juices on her finger and besides it felt so naughty to do that. She was slowly pumping her hips up and down and opening and closing her legs in time with her pumping enjoying how her muscles felt. She placed her hand back over her pussy and rubbed her fingers around the entrance to her vagina, pressing the heel o her hand over her clit. She was moaning and getting somewhat frustrated, she could not get herself over. She whined slightly and thought about what she had tried once before.

She looked over to her night table and saw that her hairbrush was there as was a bottle of hand lotion. She pumped some lotion onto her hand and then grabbed her brush and coated the handle liberally with lotion. She then rolled onto her side away from her door and took the brush hand and slowly slid it into her asshole. She hissed at the sensation of penetration and with the speed she slid it in due to her urgent horniness. She paused when it was halfway in and groaned. oh that is good. She thought dazedly. She slowly slid the brush most of the way out and then slid it back in deeper. She moaned at the feeling, it felt weird but also good to have something moving in and out of her ass. She hoped that once she let a boy s cock penetrate her that it would feel as good, since she could not think of anything feeling better.

Dawn took her other hand from her breast and started to run it over her clit as she slowly pumped her ass with the handle of her hairbrush. She could feel her body starting to tense as she got closer and closer to cumming. She pumped her hips back and forth between her two busily working hands and her fingers. She was moaning and groaning with the feelings emanating from her clit and asshole. She gave one last pump in her ass and then felt her pussy and ass clench and fireowrks went off behind her eyes. She moaned and thrashed as she felt a powerful orgasm rip through her young body. She yelped as she accidently thrust the hairbrush a bit too deeply but that turned into another sigh as she felt her pussy clench again and again and one last weak time before her cumming subsided.

Dawn groaned and winced as she rolled over and forgot about the hairbrush in her butt. She moaned as she slowly pulled it out and the dropped it on the floor. Her pussy gave one last small pulse and subsided. She lay in her bed and felt the dampness of the towel beneath her. She panted from the intensity of her masturbation session and laid an arm over her eyes. She quickly fell asleep.

Dawn woke up and saw that it was still dark out. She wasn t sure why she woke up, a noise maybe, something else? She paused and felt that she was till naked and that the towel beneath her was still damp. I must have passed out, she thought, But not for too long.

Is someone there? She called out quietly.

What do you think? an Irish sounding voice replied back.

She squealed and sat bolt up right looking around. Who s there?

Some folks that like what they see. The voice replied

Dawn could feel herself blush from embarrassment realizing she was still naked sitting in bed. She quickly took the towel from beneath her butt and pulled it up modestly in front of herself.

Who are you? She cried out.

Just some sons of Eire. The voice lilted back to her and then she saw three little men about 6 inches tall in red coats, white pants and black shoes with silver buckles on top of her nightstand. The one talking noticed the confusion on her face. Leprechauns. he sighed

What are you doing here? Dawn asked trying to gain the upper hand.

Looking for the slayer. Another one said.

Well, she isn t here. Dawn replied quickly.

We can wait, the third said.

She isn t going to be home for a while, so you ll have to leave. Dawn said quickly.

A look passed between the three. Well if that is the way it is to be the first started.

But since you are here and we are here, the second continued, Maybe you will share a parting cup with us.

Tis only proper as the host to see a guest on their way. The third said gravely.

Dawn felt unsure about it, but their manner seemed far more cordial than some people and beings she had met before. Alright if that will get you to go. I can go and get a soda She started.

Posh said the first, Would nae drink that swill. Anything else you may have.

Wine? Dawn asked dubiously.

Would nae piss in a bottle of the stuff. The second scoffed.

Ah, I have it the third said producing a tiny flask. He uncorked it and took a long sip.  
Here try this. He said. He shook it at her impatiently, What s the harm girl, it is just a small draught and you being so big should nae be a difficulty.

Dawn looked at the little man and thought he had a point, the flask was so tiny it could not hold more than a few drops and she had drank an entire glass of one before without feeling tipsy, Well just a little bit she thought.

She took the tiny flask from the Leprechaun between her finger tips and raised it to her lips. She lifted it and felt something trickle between her lips. Almost immediately she felt a warm flush rush through her. Immediately she felt a really good buzz start to zip through her.

And how do ya like that my foine girlie? the first one asked chuckling.

Ish..It s wonnerful.. Dawn slurred and started to lift the flask to her lips again.

Ah no, the second said regretfully, Too much and well it won t be much fun. Dawn noticed that the voice was suddenly much deeper than the piping voices she heard before and looked over. She saw that the speaker was now over six feet tall, she tried to process that fact but felt as though and the thought went right out of her head.

Bigger. she said and stared at him owlishly. She saw that he looked like one of the men she used as her masturbation fantasy. She turned her head and saw that the other two were now of a height with the first one she saw. The thought skittered across her mind that these were the three she had seen earlier in the day and then just as quickly it skittered away.

Hot looking, she blurted out. She blushed deeply then.

Why think ya girlie. I be Seamus, the one at the beside said. That one he said gesturing to the foot of the bed, Is Pat.

Pleased. Pat replied

And that one with his pants off is Mickey. Seamus said pointing to the one on the other side of the bed.

Glad to make you acquaintance. Mickey said pausing in pulling his pant down.

He s got a big thingie. Dawn giggled.

Have you seen many of them? Seamus asked while starting to strip off his own clothes.

Just two, Dawn sighed, and one was an accident. Xander was getting out of the shower Dawn giggled some more, It was so funny.

So you re still a virgin? Seamus asked.

Yep Dawn replied proudly.

Ya know you have really pretty breasts Seamus said. Can we see them again? he wheedled.

Okey. Dawn giggled whipping off the towel.

Oh those are nice, Pat said reaching out and caressing it.

Dawn slapped his hand away, Look but no touching at least not without asking first. She tittered.

Oh so that s how it s to be is it. Pat chuckled, Can I please fell up your ripe titties then?

Dawn seemed to think about it for a moment, although such thoughts were beyond her You may she answered.

She felt his hands cup her breasts and rubbed them roughly. She felt her nipples hardening under the attention of his hands. She also felt her pussy getting wet again and she reached a hand down and started to diddle her clit.

Oh let me take care of that lass, Seamus said.

Alright, Danw replied and no sooner were the words out of her mouth than she felt a hand starting to rub her pussy. She was so excited that a hand other than hers was caressing her sex that she came almost immediately. She moaned out her pleasure loudly.

I think she needs something more. Mickey chortled.

That she does, Seamus replied. Tell me girl, ever had your pussy licked?

Nope, Dawn sighed in reply still enjoying Pat s hands on her tits. Would you like to lick me?

Well that is all the invitation I need. Seamus said, Now ease your legs over the bed here and Pat can still rub you tits and I will lick you sweet virgin quim. Would you like that?

Why yes I would at that. Dawn swung her legs around and perched herself on the edge of the bed and sat up so that Pat was still caressing her tits and her exposed pussy was ready for Seamus oral attentions.

She groaned deeply when she felt the first tongue ever to run the length of her slit. She moaned as she felt that tongue slowly slide between her tightly closed pussylips and gasped when it flicked very briefly over her sensitive clit. She moaned in frustration when the feeling stopped. More she begged.

Almost certainly, Seamus said in a knowing voice from between her thighs, Most definitely more. He dove in with a will and plied his tongue between her labia, gently nibbling on the tender outer and inner lips, she felt her clit gently teased out and then felt lips wrap around it and suck on it gently. She felt that same tongue drive lower and run around the entrance to her vagina and then felt it drive in. She gasped as the feeling of being penetrated, if only barely, by something that was not own.

Oh that is so very nice, She heard Pat whisper in her ear. Have you ever sucked a cock?

No, Dawn sighed, delirious from the feelings coming from her sensitive pussy.

Would you suck on mine?

You didn t say please. Dawn sighed.

Would you please suck on my cock? Pat asked with humor in his voice.

Never done it before so not sure how good I will be, but OK. Dawn giggled nervously.

Lay back a bit, Pat directed and leaned her back so she was propped on her elbows, he gently turned her head and pressed his cock against her lips. Now open your mouth and suck on it lick a popsicle.

Some popsicle, Dawn chuckled as she slowly slid her mouth over Pat s cock. She was amazed at how soft it was outside and how firm it felt. She licked around the head and sucked gently on it. She pulled her head back, How is that?

Oh, that is really wonderful. Pat replied. Eat a lot of popsicles girlie?

Dawn replied by slipping her mouth back over his cock and sucking on it harder. She heard Pat groan in pleasure. She felt her own orgasm building as she sucked on Pat s cock. She felt her orgasm coming closer from Seamus skilled licking of her pussy, she felt is coming closer and closer. She was mewling and groaning as it approached. When suddenly Seamus stopped licking her.

Please she begged popping Pat s cock out of her mouth with a pop .

What girlie? Seamus teased

I want to cum again Dawn begged.

Oh, do ya now?

Please anything make me cum. Dawn begged.

Well that is invite enough. Seamus said heartily.

She saw Seamus get up and he grasped her hips, lifted her and placed her further back on the bed. She felt his hard cock start to press against her virgin entrance. She felt him start to thrust into her wet tunnel. She gasped at the feeling of fullness as his cock head worked its way into her. She cried out when she felt that same cock plow through her maidenhead and stretch her virgin pussy. She groaned as she felt it sink into her seemingly without end until she felt his balls pressing against her bottom.

Oh god yes. Dawn cried out, That is so good.

There s more Seamus said leering down at her, She felt his cock start to slowly withdraw. She started to sigh in disappointment at being left empty and then moaned when his shaft start to plunge back into her. He pumped her slowly gradually speeding up on each thrust in. She felt her own orgasm starting to approach again, building after she worked past the initial pain of losing her cherry. She started to thrust her hips up to meet his downward thrusts. Her orgasm that felt distant broke on her suddenly, she thrashed and jerked as her orgasm washed through her.

She lay gasping under him as she slowly took stock of what happened. I m no longer a virgin, was first, then I want more , then he s still inside me.

Well that was impressive me dear. Mickey said from off the bed. But see Seamus likes pussy, Pat likes mouths and well I like little virgin asses.

Dawn almost felt afraid but then Seamus started to move inside her again and all thoughts of resisting went away. She felt Seamus arms around her and he flipped over so that suddenly he was on his back and she was on top of him. Seamus without missing a stroke was pumping in and out of her pussy when she felt fingers probing about butt.

Dawn groaned loudly as she felt a well greased finger start to slide into her tight asshole. She moaned in pleasure as the finger, that was thicker than the handle on her hairbrush start to pump in and out of her.

Here is something to distract you from that, Pat said, he turned her head to the side again and thrust his cock against her lips. She parted them taking his hard cock into her mouth, she started to slowly swirl her tongue around the head and the little bit of shaft she could take in her mouth without gagging.

Dawn tried pursuing the finger with her asshole as it slowly withdrew completely from her. She tensed up knowing what was coming, his cock was so much bigger than anything she even thought about trying to put up her butt.

Relax and don t tense up, Seamus whispered in her ear, It will go much better for you,

Dawn tried to relax as she felt something much bigger start to press against her nearly virgin asshole. She felt her muscle spasm a bit and then relax and then felt something start to work it s way inside her. She moaned and groaned as she tried to take Mickey s cock inside her. She felt the cock head finally work its way inside and she cried out around Pat s cock. She tried to pull forward and off of it but Mickey s hands and Seamus held her fast. She felt Seamus hold still as Mickey started to slowly slide inside of her.  
She felt incredibly full as she was penetrated in both her holes.

After a seemingly endless supply of inches and pain, Mickey was firmly planted in her ass. She then felt Seamus slowly slide his cock from her pussy, she groaned at that movement. When Seamus was almost all the way out she felt the motion reveres and felt the familiar sensation of something exiting her asshole as Mickey slowly slid out of her. When Mickey was almost all the way out she felt the odd sensation of something being pushed back into her ass. Mickey and Seamus slowly picked up speed with one entering while the other was exiting.

Dawn kept working on Pat s cock as she was being fucking slowly but with increasing speed. Her pussy felt aflame with pleasure as Seamus cock pressed against Mickey s separated only by the thin wall between her ass and vagina. She felt as if her orgasm was going to be coming shortly since the pain was starting to fade. She started to try and pump her hips back at one or the other as they pumped her. She found quickly that it was best to just let them pump away at her while she held her hips steady.

She started grunting and breathing heavily as she felt her orgasm come closer and closer. Suddenly it washed through her, she grunted loudly and felt her asshole and pussy clenching against the cocks thrusting into her. She felt the cocks inside her seem to expand and then suddenly she felt strong squirts into both her pussy and ass as Seamus and Mickey cried out their pleasure. She felt Pat s cock start to jerk in her mouth and it was filled with a salty sweet mixture, that she realized must be his cum.

She felt the cocks slowly slide out of her and withdraw from her mouth.  
She rolled off of Seamus and promptly fell asleep.

Dawn woke up, and looked around, it was still night out. She felt that she was till naked and the towel was now beside her and when she looked at it, it was now dry. She thought about what an erotic dream that had been, three little people suddenly becoming the size of linebackers and what they did to her. She may just have to stroke herself off again to put paid to that fantasy. But first she felt that she really needed to pee. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and got up and stuck her face out the door again and called out Buffy ? Mom? She waited a second dancing with urgency at the need to relieve herself. When no answer came ,she danced down the hall to the bathroom and got on the toilet just as she let go. She finished and reached down to wipe herself ,looked down and stopped in horror, her brown pubic hair was now a bright neon green.


End file.
